


Dressed to Kill

by sp00kworm



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Begging, Blood, Body Horror, Body Worship, Bondage, But its Smoke Bondage, Comfort, Dominant Reaper, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gore, Healthy Relationships, Light BDSM, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Monster Reaper, No abuse here gtfo this is a nice fic because Reyes isn't abusive you assholes, Reader Insert, Rope Bondage, Smoke Insertion, Submissive Reader, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, is this tentacle porn idfk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kworm/pseuds/sp00kworm
Summary: Reaper finds himself somewhat repulsive, and struggles often to see the good in himself. The only good thing left in his life is his lover, hidden away from Talon and his ventures, the only piece of normal left in his life. Stealing some new electric field technology goes wrong and Reaper spends time listening to the rumours spouted outside of his containment field. With his spinal nodes upgraded and fixed, he goes to make sure his lover is happy with him and his 'condition'.





	Dressed to Kill

Death incarnate. He liked to dramatize himself as such. Though even that wasn’t far from the truth. A man. He wasn’t that anymore. The assassin knew that as he floated along the air vents. This mission was just a single elimination. Kill all that get in the way. Survivors were allowed, so long as they didn’t see him. Anyone who caught sight of him was to be exterminated. The gaunt, decaying corpses in his wake were evidence of him enforcing that order. He needed their matter to survive now. He didn’t feel any guilt over their deaths. They were necessary for him to complete the mission. Switching in between forms so rapidly used a lot of energy, so the kills were even more important. The ventilation did most of the work, swishing him along gently as he moved to find the office he needed. Claws formed within the smoke as he reached for the grate over the shaft, scrunching through the metal before he peeled it away with a grunt. Black cold smoke moved down over the ceiling before Reaper formed among the smog, soulless gaze looking down the corridor before he tapped the communicator in his ear.

“Sombra. Cut the power.” He rasped through the line, listening to the girl prattle on about this and that before she did as she was told. The hallways went pitch black. Reaper rushed along the ground, floating and reaching for an alarm panel. He shredded the wiring with a swipe of his gauntlet claws.   
“Are you sure this is a good idea, Gabe? He knows your coming and those electric field technologies…”  
Reaper growled into the line, snapping his shotguns into his hands from his hips, coat flicking with the action with a soft noise, “Hence cutting the power.” He grunted before he raised his leg, smashing the door open before his arms whipped out to the sides. The guards either side of the door fell as he pulled the triggers, heads messes of blood and bone against the ground. The mist that was now part of him touched them, draining whatever it could snatch from them as they died.

The next guards managed to raise their guns, and Reaper felt a pulse rifle round smack into his chest armour before he launched himself forwards and fired two rounds into his stomach. The fourth was a little smarter, charging an electricity round. Grunting, Reaper dashed out of the way before he grappled him by the throat, throwing him across the room before he rushed again to catch him, shotgun pressing against the guard’s head before he painted the carpet with his brains as well. He ghosted over the bodies, letting his target see his body eat away at their corpses, leaving them grey, gaunt and decrepit.

“Varez.” Reaper addressed before he raised the shotgun.  
“I’m glad you remember my name.” The smirk made him growl. He pulled the trigger and growled as the spray was deflected.   
“Nice tech. Does it come with powerpacks now?” Reaper taunted as he sauntered closer, hips swaying before he felt his arms go numb. It was then he realised that he had crossed a line of electricity. A clatter told him his guns had hit the floor. He shut his mouth after that, dragging his form back together as well as he could.   
“As a matter of fact, it does.” Varez taunted as he pressed another button on his pistol. The barrel glinted with electricity. Reaper keeled over far enough to reveal the vulnerable back plates of his armour. The nodes beneath were the technology keeping him as something resembling himself. The charge whined as it was charged. Reaper didn’t have time to move before the shot was released and hit him in the back. He felt one of the metal plates singe, frying a node in his back.

The howl from Reaper made Varez flinch, taking a step away from the glass to assess the man clutching his masked face. Reaper chewed his tongue at the pain, ghosting and reforming in front of the barrier before he managed to reach a numb hand towards his guns. Varez gasped and reached to charge another shot.  
“Gabe! Get out of there, idiot!” Sombra was typing rapidly over the line, rushing to fight the electric fields and power sources in Varez’s office.   
Reaper ignored her cursing, instead reaching for his gun. He managed to get a grip on it, lifting the barrel shakily and unloading the rest of the rounds before he dispelled, launching himself through the fields and particle walls, directly at Varez. The man hadn’t expected it, and screeched as claws grasped his face in the smog, holding him still as the cold tendrils touched him, wrapping tight as Reaper clattered his skull against his own device, absorbing his lifeforce as he caved his head in. The bone gave way with a sickening crunch, and Reaper shook in the field, gasping violently, smoke pluming from his mouh as Sombra shut the generators off completely.

“Mierda! Gabe!” Sombra shouted down the com-line as he laid against Varez’s dead body, his armour and cloak suddenly too heavy and constricting. A little of his strength returned, and Reaper took a breath, smoke blowing out of the holes in his mask as he stood up, shotguns shoved into his hip holsters before he walked to Varez’s desk and computers.  
“I’m fine. Starting download link.” He grunted as he plugged in Sombra’s device, listening to her quietly set to work, taking the plans for the new electric field technology. Reaper sat in the chair, nursing his back as he felt his form billow and fuzz around the edges. His spine was searing with pain, but he put it to the back of his mind as Sombra announced she had everything she needed.

The plans were both for him and for Talon. Electricity was his one weakness. Giving Talon the devices would let them develop a counter for this…and maybe help discover a way to reverse what had been done to him. If not for himself, then for you. Selfishly, he hoped to perhaps be able to give you a normal life. Though it would never be normal, not while he was laced with technology to hold his decaying body together in a form that resembled Gabriel Reyes.

“Gabe? You okay?” Sombra spoke into his ears, flicking images around her small set up. He could hear the swiping noises as he pushed himself out of Varez’s office chair.   
“Mission complete. Moving to evac point.” Reaper grunted into the microphone.   
Sombra sighed, exasperated, into his ear before she muttered to herself in disgruntled Spanish, “Evac on route… You still didn’t answer me, Gabe.”   
“Because I don’t have to.” He snapped at the hacker, walking along the corridor, eyes alert behind the black eyeholes of his mask, “You’re lucky I don’t choke you for calling me Gabe.” He muttered in afterthought, listening to the woman scoff at him, still typing and flicking her screens around, sifting through the data they had just acquired.  
“I’m too valuable to you alive, _Gabe_.” Sombra teased over the com.  
“Consider yourself lucky.” Reaper hummed as he held his waist, feeling the numbness in his arms begin to sear.

The evacuation point was on the roof, Reaper appearing in a cloud of mist by the ship before he was let into the aircraft. Moira’s icy face met him as the door opened.  
“For fucks sake.” He cursed as she gestured him in with a curl of her finger, “Of course they sent you to deal with this.” The lackies they had sent with him appeared a moment later, filing into the airship quickly before they took off.  
“Yes. One of your nodes has been damaged.” Her dark coloured nails curled eerily and Reaper huffed as she dragged him into the small lab complex in the back. The soldiers watched him go, eyes staring into his burn covered back as he went. One shuddered at the smoke leaking from the torn leather.

“Your nodes are in critical mode. You shouldn’t even be walking, Reyes.” Moira clicked her tongue as she covered her hands with nitrile gloves, waiting for him to peel his armour and coat way from his back. The metal plates over his spine were more damaged than he had first thought, and he felt the pain clench tightly in his back as the geneticist hummed. Moira walked around the bench, ignoring the smoke peeling from his skin as she assessed the damage.   
“You need a full replacement. Fool. You could have died had that shot been more direct.” She clicked her tongue and gently began to ease the metal from his spine with some soft, rubber ended equipment, revealing the red and black node dots along the length of his spine.   
“Unbelievable.” Moira hissed as she looked at the damage, “I’ll have to fix this back at base, but I’ll need to remove the damaged sets first.” Reaper growled as she gave no warning, peeling three easily from his back to stop the pain in his arms and back.

“You’ll need to stay in the containment field, over in the other room. Your form will be unstable until I’ve replaced the nodes.” Moira’s gloves snapped as she removed them and threw them into the bin.  
“Of course.” He grunted as he walked slowly, looking at the extremities of his limbs. They were smoky, his fingers curled with dark claws. He felt his cheek disappear, revealing fangs in his mouth. His face was obscured with smoke as he moved, tendrils curling and groping over items as he moved into the containment chamber. Air rushed over him, disrupting his smoke as he was locked inside. The ambient field moved into position and Reaper sighed as he was held together within the small room. He gasped softly as he looked at his tanned hands, closing the curtain over the glass so unruly grunts couldn’t come and stare at him. The steel bed underneath him was warmer than him, and Reaper sighed softly, listening to Moira tinker in her lab next door as he tried to relax and sleep a little before they got back to base.

His sleep was disturbed when he heard heavy footsteps outside of his tank. Red and black eyes opened, his teeth clenching into a snarl as he listened to their chatter, smoke curling from his mouth angrily.   
“I hear he has a pet outside of Talon that he pays visits to.”  
“Oh yeah. I heard that they’re his captive in his rooms.”  
“As if anyone would ever love that fucking monster.”  
“Maybe they’re into some kinky shit, you know?”  
“Touché! But who knows what he really looks like under that mask? Must be pretty enough for a pity fuck.”

Anger swelled in his chest. They were talking about his love. His treasure. The only thing he had that was close to normality. Reaper curled his hands into fists, feeling the ache down his spine as smoke curled from him, tendrils snapping as he blew through the door and curtain with a snarl. The cloud of smoke dragged the two back towards the wall. Reaper felt his back burn with pain as he slammed them into the wall by their necks.   
“Speak like that again and I will tear your tongues out and blow your brains against the walls.” Reaper snapped, smoke choking the men as it fanned out around them, grasping and sucking the breath from their lungs. He heard the rest of the group scamper before he threw the two in his clawed hands across the tiled floor. They crashed into the ground with thuds before they were up and moving, retreating from the lab under an icy look from Moira.

“Reyes. Get back in your containment field and stop harassing your men.” She hissed, blood covered gloves gesturing him away before she returned to pulling bullets from one of the men in her lab. Their vicious words made his mind churn as he angrily stormed back into the room, throwing the curtain over as he glanced back at his skin. He stroked his circle beard with a sigh before feeling his head and the node at the base of his skull. He needed to shave the hair again, no doubt with his lovers help. He struggled to not knock the nodes on his neck when he tried. Maybe while you did that, he could ask you if you really wanted to be with him.

After all, he was just a monster.

 

Back on base, he was subjected to the painful numbness of Moira replacing the nodes along his spine. Nothing could induce a comma in him anymore, so he was forced to remain awake for operations, under enough sedative to knock out an elephant, which merely numbed the pain of the operation for a little while. He came out of the theatre, his back a little painful, but only stinging, and feeling fuzzy and dopey from the huge amounts of drugs he had been given. Reaper could feel himself metabolising them, the edge to the pain slowly returning as he was finally allowed to walk to his own suites. A few recruits eyed him as he walked down the halls, but none spoke to him as his dark mask gazed at them, silently threatening them all. A word in one of these moods could be the cause of a visit to the med-bay. In actuality, it had only happened once, but most people chose to avoid him like the plague after he broke a man’s ribs, a leg and an arm. It was no skin off his nose if they chose to leave him alone.

Reaper punched the digits in to his room and locked the door firmly behind him with a swipe of his clawed gauntlets over the holo-pad. The suites were just as silent as when he left, dust having accumulated over his meagre possessions in his absence. Looking for bugs, he crushed the five they had stashed, the marks in the dust evidence enough of where they had been placed. With the listening devices and miniature cameras gone, Reaper moved to his wardrobe, drawing his clothes to the side as he looked for his secure phone. He had hidden it away inside on of his pairs of boots. The heavy combat boots were steel-toed and chunky, and he placed them out on his floor as he collected his phone. Sombra had helped him to secure the calls and transmissions. He didn’t want you found, nor did he need anyone listening to his sappy phone calls. His claw quivered over the call button before his resolve failed and he typed out a text message to you instead.

‘I’ll come see you. Just got back off a mission. Few hours at most.’

It was short and concise. He added a simple ‘x’ on the end before he deleted it and sent the message, changing into some clothes that screamed less ‘Internationally Wanted Terrorist’ and more normal. Reaper pulled his armour and fighting garments away, looking over his wardrobe and pulling out a pair of jeans, sweatshirt and a trench coat. He couldn’t wear his mask out in public, and so opted for a thin fashion scarf, wrapping the black sheer material around his neck and pulling it up and over his chin and nose. His eyes were still black and red, and he drew his hood over his head before he pulled on the trench coat and opened his window, overnight bad over his shoulder as he threw it out, bursting into smoke as he caught the bag and began the journey to your hidden home.

His phone vibrated in his pocket with a notification.

‘The key is under the yucca. See you soon angel. x’

The nickname and kiss made his heart swell a little in his chest.

‘See you soon. x’

 

Your little home wasn’t too far into the outskirts of the city, but it was far enough away to warrant Reaper getting a taxi out there. It was too far to teleport to, over and over again, so he handed cash to a city taxi driver to take him there, looking out at the receding city landscapes as the quieter urban housing areas came into view. It was a small community that you fitted into to quietly, going about your life and job with your relationship known about, but the man never seen. You’d told him that they all believed he worked abroad. The lie wasn’t too far from the truth, but he appreciated not being hounded when he came to visit you. He looked over your street, handing the driver the money with a gruff ‘thanks’. Reaper watched him leave from under his hood before he melted into smoke and speedily made his way through the backyards of your neighbours, dashing through the fences with as much speed as he could manage. He reformed on your porch, looking for the damn yucca plant with the key underneath it, that he needed.

He almost threw the plant over in his haste, but gently righted the pot before he unlocked the backdoor and stepped into the house, locking it again behind him before leaving the key in its designated bowl. Breathing silently, Reaper pulled out his phone, quickly ringing you as he looked around the house observantly. You had a new lamp. It went to answer phone and didn’t sound in the house. Concluding you were still at work, the assassin slowly moved to the stairs, undoing his boots and removing them before he quickly threw his bags upstairs in your room. Work was no doubt keeping you. Reaper sighed softly and moved back downstairs, hanging his trench coat by the door. He left his scarf in place and his hood up, feeling comfortable with his face covered. It was a sight of a rapidly decaying and reforming face, and he didn’t quite have the nerve to take them off just yet. The nodes in his back, however, were stronger, adapted with the new field technology to hold him more stably. He hoped that when he looked in the mirror, he wouldn’t see his jawbones through decaying muscle and skin.

It took him an hour of scouring the house before he felt a little more relieved, his shoulders relaxing a little as he nervously perched himself on your couch. The house was quiet, and the assassin sighed, tugging the scarf away from his face before he gently touched his own face. Relief rushed through him when his cheeks and nose were whole. The new technology was finally allowing for him to be himself, or the man he used to be at least. Reaper stroked his beard and moustache gently before he tucked his hood away, running his hands over the hair that had grown back. It was messy and too long for his liking. Moira had already shaved the back of his head to implant the new nodes down his spine, and he desperately wanted the rest of the hair gone. He hoped you wouldn’t mind shaving the rest of it off. No doubt you would want to run your hands through the fuzzy long hair first. He smiled as he rubbed his hands and pulled his phone out again, sending a message to tell you he had made it.

Another hour after that, he heard the door open and made sure his hood was back up, hiding the red and sore skin around the implants in the back of his neck and head. The door closed and you rushed into the living area, grabbing the man tight as you buried your face into the soft material of his hood. He felt solid for once and smiled, the quirk in his lips small and barely noticeable, before wrapping his arms tight around you. His skin was still ashen in tone, but you didn’t comment as you reached for his face. Reaper flinched in the hold before he swallowed and steeled himself, looking into your eyes as he waited for your reaction.  
“Drop dead gorgeous.” You stated, “My handsome angel has come home.” He sighed softly, leaning into the hand against his cheek, the small smile still in place as you tucked his hood backwards. Soft fingers brushed against the new implants.   
“They’re still sore.” He muttered as you gently took away your hands, instead opting to run your hands through his hair with a content smile.

“I missed you, angel.” You placed a soft kiss on his cheek, cupping them before you moved away to tug at your work uniform, “I need to shower and get changed. We can order take-out, if you want? I don’t feel much up to cooking tonight, babe.”  
“I’ll make something if you like?” He shooed you up the stairs with a light pat on your backside before he turned, a trail of smoke following him as he moved towards the kitchen and began banging around in the cupboards, searching for pans and ingredients.   
“Are you sure?” You asked teasingly from the third step.  
Smoke curled into tendril and Reaper peered around the doorway with a smirk, “Yes, I am, querida. Go on. Get changed. I can make something with what you’ve got in your sparse fridge. Does pasta sound good?” He shouted after you expected a shouted reply.

After a simple meal pasta and a tomato sauce, he felt that it was the time to ask you what had been on his mind.  
“Do you like being with me, sweetheart?” He asked quietly, so quietly you almost didn’t hear the low timbre of his voice.   
“What? What’s making you ask that?”  
The tilt of your head made him suddenly feel more embarrassed, smoke leaking from his mouth as he opened it again, red irises flicking to the side, “I just…Some recruits were talking. I’m not…I’m not a good man.” He swallowed before he uttered the next words, “I’m a monster. I made myself one, I know that…”   
“You’re not a monster, Gabriel!” He flinched as you used his real name, the name that no one had dared to utter in years.

The man flinched violently from his place on the couch, his hands still curled around your waist where you were tucked against his side. Cold smoke drifted past his lips and made you shudder against him.  
“I don’t want you to feel like you have to be part of this. You could easily find much easier men to love…Men that at least that have actual time for you.” A finger against his lips made him shut his mouth.  
“I love you, Gabriel Reyes. You may be a little bit cold and smoky, but you’re a good man. You’re doing this because you believe in it, so I will support you in that.” You moved into his lap, holding his face so he couldn’t avoid your gaze before kissing him softly, a gentle kiss to his lips. He kissed back gently for a minute before he smiled and leaned forwards, holding your hips, thumbs rubbing against the bones before he pulled away and pressed his forehead against your shoulder, just enjoying the closeness of you both.

“And I will help you shave your head, Gabe.” You added as an afterthought, wiggling in his lap to get free before you moved to go back up the stairs and get his clippers. He decided he enjoyed you using his name, and rushed up the stairs ahead of you, reforming on the toilet seat with a chuckle, clipper plugged in and guard in place.   
“Well, lets get started then.” Gabriel held out the clippers with a smile, kissing your palm softly before he placed them in your hand, pulling his sweatshirt off and tucking it on the towel rack as you gently held his head and began to shave the long hair away. The familiar buzzing of the clipper reminded him of simpler times in the military. The Soldier Enhancement Program had let him grow his hair out, the shaved sides and hair on top a look he had enjoyed. It was simply easier, after that, to keep his hair buzzed and short, wearing a beanie as a commander. Now it was convenience. Hair would get caught around his implants and in his mask clips.

The large man curled his back and lowered his head to let you gently shave around the sore implants at the back of his head. His tanned skin was almost a sickly colour, and small little curls of smoke jumped from around the implants where Gabriel’s body was healing. A mutated super soldier. His abilities were a miracle, but it came with the price of his life. Humming softly, you shaved around the back of his head and behind his ears, making sure all the fluffy hair was gone over all of his scalp before you dusted the hair from his head and shoulders.  
“Want me to shave the beard too?” You teased, threatening him with the clippers near his chin.  
“Hey now! You leave my beard alone.” He laughed, stroking his moustache before scratching the hair on his chin and pulling the clippers to himself. Flipping the ends he pointed to the smaller trimmer on the other side, “You can trim around it if you want to.” He gestured around the circle of his beard and gave you a look, “But shave it off and I’m never giving you anything again.”   


“You love me too much to follow through with that threat.” You challenged, tipping his head back so you could carefully remove the ends of the longer hairs poking out of his beard.  
“Oh really?” He raised an eyebrow, dark eyes glinting, “Well I’m sure I can find other ways of punishing you. Maybe once your tied to the headboard, you won’t be so mouthy with me?” He purred, fingers moving over your waist teasingly, fingernails dragging lines over the skin beneath your soft jumper.   
You managed to avoid shearing his beard away as he made you jump, “Hey! I thought you wanted your beard unharmed, Gabe!” A swift tap to his arm stopped his groping and you huffed, catching the rest of the hairs before gently running the sheer over his stubble, cleaning his face up nicely.   
A soft kiss was pressed to your wrist as you finished tidying his face, again dusting the little hairs from his face and shoulders, “I’m sorry, querida. I just like to keep you on your toes.” He chuckled as he stood, rubbing his hands over his head to rid himself of the last hairs, “I’ll sweep the mess. Can I use your…”  
“You don’t have to ask, Gabriel. This place is as much yours as it is mine.” You kissed his cheek before leaving him in the bathroom to clean himself up.

Gabriel only took a quick shower, washing the scent of antiseptic and the lab from his body as he found his soap stashed behind your own. He came out wrapped in a towel, stepping into your room to pull out something loose to wear for relaxing. It was reflex to walk in unannounced, and he formed by his bag, leaning over to pick out some clothes.  
“Gabriel! Could you please learn to knock?!” He grunted when a pillow hit the back of his head, and he peered over his shoulder, eyes lingering over your body, drawing slowly up your legs and hips before he managed to compute you were, in fact, only in your underwear.   
“Sorry sweetheart.” He uttered, not making any attempt to move from the room, eyes dashing across the black lace greedily, “I didn’t realise you were getting changed.” He admitted before he turned around and pulled out his jogging bottoms.

“I…I wasn’t concerned about that. You scared me just appearing in here is all.” He looked over his shoulder from his place crouched on the floor, his bag unzipped and his clothes over his arm.   
“Oh, so you don’t mind me watching you get undressed?” He teased, fully away he was only in a towel as he stood up and walked a little closer, leaving his clothes on top of his gym bag.   
“I didn’t say that but maybe I wouldn’t mind you watching.” You suggested softly as he stood in front of you. The scarred skin of his chest was in front of your face, broad and ashen, strong with heavy muscle.  
“Maybe you should start with the bra then.” A sultry tone suggested, and you looked up at Gabriel, seeing his red irises glow softly as he gazed down at your face. You felt hot as you reached back behind you and undid the clasp, letting the detailed lacy black bra fall to the floor. His eyes roamed over your exposed breasts before he pulled you close by the hips, skin cold against yours as his fingers slipped beneath the elastic of the waist band, rubbing against the skin of your hips softly.

“Its much better when you don’t mouth off at me.” He purred, fingers tugging the elastic down slowly as he felt your fingers move to pull his towel away. The assassin snatched your hand away and you swallowed as you felt a cold tendril hold it away from him. Gabriel’s cold fingers ghosted over your stomach as he hummed, another cold, smoky tendril pulling off your underwear, letting it drop to your ankles. His palm cupped the back of your head, fingers threading into your hair as he leaned over to kiss you, lips cold but slick as he teased his tongue against your lips, wanting entrance. You granted it with a soft sigh, leaning into the kiss, flicking your underwear away into the room as you explored the cold, scarred skin of his torso, gently running your hands over is pectorals as Reaper drew from you, smoke curling from his mouth as he shuddered. There was an obvious tent beginning to form in the front of his towel and you reached down again, only to have your hands snatched once again by cold tendrils of smoke. The smoke moved within the projections and you swallowed as Reaper’s face split with a sharp toothed grin.

“Do you trust me? I won’t do this without you being completely comfortable darling.” Gabriel looked at you seriously, his hold on your wrists lessening as he let you sit back on your bed. The mattress dipped as he sat next to you, taking hold of your hand, raising it so he could kiss the palm.   
“I do, Gabriel, don’t worry. If I didn’t want to do this, I wouldn’t be sat here naked, and neither…Speaking of which!” You reached forwards and tugged his towel undone, the assassin laughing at your eagerness before the tendrils snatched you again, holding your arms as he positioned you back on the bed, smoke pooling around him, drifting down to settle around your form. The cold smoke felt icy against your hot skin, blood rushing to the surface with the blush that was setting in.

“Maybe it’s about time I teach you how to use your manners, cariño.” Gabriel purred next to your ear, voice raspy as the smoke curled against you, feeling like it was stroking over you as he nudged your legs apart and settled between them. The smoke trailed up and down your skin before gently moving over your chest, tweaking your nipples, watching them pebble with a chuckle before he spoke up again, “Blossom is the safe word. If you don’t like…well anything, just say it and we can stop. The smoke and tentacles can be a bit much. The teeth and eyes can happen too. They shouldn’t with these new nodes.” He patted his back gently before continuing, “But if you feel uncomfortable at any point, just say the word and it’ll all be over.”  
“Okay, Gabriel. Don’t worry too much, sweetheart. It’ll be fine. I’m enjoying it so far.” You kissed his cheeks, watching the cold smoke ripple with his uncertainty. Gabriel took a deep settling breath, before he continued, the tendrils creeping over your skin to envelop you.

A gasp escaped you as you watched Gabriel’s eyes glow within the black mist. He was still whole over the top of you, his cold hands moving over the bottom of your stomach, sliding over your mound, not dipping inside, just grazing, before he stroked your thighs.  
“So impatient. You haven’t even asked me nicely.” Gabriel hummed, teeth nipping at your shoulder as his black and red eyes watched you expectantly, the tendrils around your wrists tightening, smoke curling over your lower stomach, stroking with icy sweeps, almost as though they were slick.  
“Please, Gabriel, please.” You begged quietly, hips twisting before they too were pinned back against the mattress, “Please, angel, finger me.”

Gabriel’s eyes went wide as he let a cold tendril slide along your mound, slipping past the lips to gently stroke over your entrance, curling softly up against your clitoris. The cold sensation was soon replaced as Gabriel’s fingers joined the smoke, rubbing against your clit in rough circles before he slipped a finger inside of you. The rough texture rubbed against your walls, and Gabriel growled softly as his finger slid in easily.  
“Your already so wet just from a little groping.” He purred, a smirk pulling his lips upwards as you felt a claw press against your front wall, Gabriel curling his finger a little back towards himself, “And sensitive as well.” He kissed you gently a few times as he pushed another finger inside of your walls. He thrust them a few times, holding you tightly with cold bindings, the smoke forming a small cloud around you as you threw your head back with a moan.  
“Gabriel that feels so good.” You whined, hands grasping at the covers beneath you, “Please…I want to cum.” It was fast, the knot forming hot and tight in your stomach as you felt the smoke begin to suck and lap around your breasts, paying attention to your nipples.

The noises made Gabriel’s hips rut forwards against your thigh. You felt his erect dick press against you, the wet head leaving a slick trail over the inside of your thigh.  
“Already? I’ve barely touched you, quireda.” Red eyes gleamed in the smog around you, and Gabriel leaned over your form, a cold hand running over your neck, squeezing the soft flesh gently before it slid down along your collar bones, between the valley of your breasts and settled over your stomach, a finger curling still, stroking your soft skin, “Ask again, and I’ll give you what you want…” He promised, leaning back to open his mouth, an unnaturally long tongue curling from his mouth. It was pointed and slick.  
Babble instantly spewed from your mouth, “Please, Gabriel, please. I need to cum. Please let me cum in your mouth.” Your voice squeaked as a cold, wet tongue dragged over your clitoris, the tendrils of smoke holding you and stroking you as Gabriel sucked and licked over you, his fingers wet, the hand resting on your thigh, holding your legs open so he could reach your sex. The cold tongue slipped inside you, thrusting in and out, and you moaned, knuckles going white as you fisted the bedding and moaned, hot pleasure rushing through your body as you came into Gabriel’s monstrous mouth.

Gabriel held you against him, hips rutting against his mouth, coating his beard in clear slick as you chased more stimulation, despite it being entirely overwhelming. He pulled away, dark eyes looking at you as his tongue moved to lick at the cum clinging to his chin and around his mouth.  
“I hope your not too tired, cariño.” He chuckled, low and raspy, as he cleaned his mouth off and pulled you upwards with the tendrils wrapped around your form, “I still want to fuck you senseless.” He growled, hands cupping your breasts as you were held upright in front of him by black smoke. Rough, wet kisses were peppered over your chest, making you pant softly, mouth open and eyes hazy as the man in front of you let you rest over his thighs. His cold tongue licked at your nipple as he sucked softly and you instantly bucked forwards, rutting against his glorious thighs. The thick muscle made for a good surface to rub yourself against and you moaned in the smoky restraints, canting your hips again to get the friction against your clitoris once more.

Smoke wrapped around your waist to pull you back, “Ah ah ah.” Gabriel pressed a finger over your lips, suppressing your whine as he teased his cock along your sex, pulling you forwards roughly so you could feel the hardness of his dick, “None of that.” His hands roughly squeezed your backside, admiring the arch in your spine as you were held upright by the smoky restraints.  
“Spread those legs for me, querida, and I’ll give you what you want.” You whined but did as he asked, thighs spread wide either side of his lap, giving him enough room to pull you down a little and slide along your folds again, the head of his cock brushing against your sensitive bundle of nerves. He paused, hand searching for your bedside drawer, finding the foil wrapped condoms inside. He grabbed one and tugged it back into the smoke, unwrapping the condom before he slid it down himself, the wrapper discarded onto the sheets beside you both. With a kiss he parted your folds and slid inside of your entrance, cock spearing you open slowly.

Reaper growled against your shoulder as he was fully seated inside of you, hips rotating to drag himself against your walls. The satisfying moans were like music to him before he began to bounce you up and down his cock, watching your chest bob in front of him. He kissed the skin and moaned as he felt you tighten around his length.   
“Hermosa. So wonderful and beautiful.” He moaned as you slid down him again. His cock twitched softly inside of you and he felt something stir when your head fell backwards, moans escaping you, your chest heaving to try and get more air into your lungs. Your body jolted with his upwards thrusts and Gabriel growled, the smoke restraints dissipating as he pressed your thighs back and set a brutal pace, taking you roughly, grunting and kissing your neck as he chased his own high. A cold tendril crept back into place, moving to rub against your sensitive sex, drawing you into an orgasm just as Gabriel himself felt his hips falter and his cum spurt into the condom. He only growled, hands curled into your hair and body curled over you possessively as he panted softly against your ear.

The man chuckled after a moment, drawing himself out of you, yet again peppering more possessive kisses over your skin as he removed and tied off the condom, dunking it into the bin not far from your bedside. Gabriel rolled off you after that, giving you room to breathe as he rubbed at his scalp, black and red eyes unsure once more.   
“Are you alright, baby?” He asked, leaning on one elbow, propped up on the mattress, his hands scooping your hair away from your face. You smiled lazily, stretching contently before you nuzzled into his chest, pushing him over so you could lay against his cold chest.   
“I’m fine. I loved it. Don’t start worrying, yeah?” You patted his pectoral, kissing the ashen skin softly before whining, “Its not fair that you could go again so fast…and you don’t even sweat!” Gabriel chuckled, hands cupping your face before he kissed you soundly, tongue gently brushing against your own. He cut it short, taking your wandering hand away from the v-line of his abdomen.  
“Not so fast. You need to rest.” He wrapped you in his cooling embrace, kissing the top of your head as he stroked your hair, “I promise to look after you in the morning.” He joked as he watched your eyelids flutter contently.

“I’ll hold you to that, angel…I love you.”  
“I love you too.”

You fell asleep in your lover’s arms, feeling safe and warm despite his deathly cold exterior, hands stroking over the implants along his spine as you felt the smoky cocoon sweep around you once more. Reaper held you close, content to rest for a while with you, dark eyes watching with a smile as you slept nuzzled against him.

**Author's Note:**

> I may do a male version should I find the effort to edit this MONSTER of a fic. Either way I hope you enjoyed reading. My tumblr url is sp00kworm. Feel free to come and screech at me!  
> Any comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
